1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic equipment, more particularly relates to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may mean a memory device that is embodied by using a semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phosphide Inp, etc. The semiconductor memory device may be divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device.
The volatile memory device may mean a memory device where stored data may get lost if the supply of a power is blocked. The volatile memory device may include a static RAM SRAM, a dynamic RAM DRAM, a synchronous DRAM SDRAM and so on. The non-volatile memory device may indicate a memory device where stored data remains even though the power supply may be blocked from the device. The non-volatile memory device may include a read only memory ROM, a programmable ROM PROM, an electrically programmable ROM EPROM, an electrically erasable and programmable ROM EEPROM, a flash memory, a phase-change RAM PRAM, a magnetic RAM MRAM, a resistive RAM RRAM, a ferroelectric RAM FRAM, etc. The flash memory device may be divided into a NOR type memory device and a NAND type memory device.